A Certain Couple's Valentine's Day
by Infinite Fate
Summary: It's a different Valentine's Day to Misaka Mikoto this year. MikoKuro!


**A/N**: Just a one shot for Valentine's Day T.T Honestly, I didn't know what I was writing and it turned out like this.

Enjoy mina-san!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TMNI or TKNR, they belong to their owner only.

**Warning: **OOC-ness. (or Mature!Mikoto x Shy!Kuroko T.T)

* * *

><p><strong>A Certain Couple's Valentine's Day.<strong>

**By: **Infinite Fate

* * *

><p>If you asked Misaka Mikoto 'what is the most dangerous situation in your life?', she wouldn't hesitate to say this.<p>

_Valentine's Day._

Yes, the day of love. And although she didn't hold any grudge against this day, she just couldn't stand being followed every place she went. And as much as she respected her classmates and fellow Tokiwadai students, she had to admit that they were a mess of madness, obsession and insanity when it came to Valentine Day!

The previous years were a disaster. Instead of having fun like normal people, the electro master wasted all her time running and hiding from a mass of students chasing after her. And not to mention the _bags _of chocolate and love letters (?) she brought back to the dorm, which earned her a sharp glare from a certain Dorm Mistress.

But…

_It'll be different this year._

The brunette looked down and found herself staring at her girlfriend's familiar auburn hair. Her lips curved into a ghostly smile when she felt said girl's soft body pressing close to her own and a scent of roses reached her nose.

_Kuroko…_

It still amazed Misaka that this girl was her girlfriend, especially after all the things she had done to her. God, the older girl couldn't help but feel slightly guilty whenever she remembered those times she used her ability 'mercilessly' on the latter.

_Hey… Don't forget how you always rejected her…_

Thinking back again, she was really stupid… Scratch that, she was the biggest idiot in the whole universe, more stupid than that annoying Kamijou Touma! Why the hell did she chase after him when there was such a wonderful girl waiting for her!? Back then, she was too childish and naïve to notice anything. She mistook her gratitude to Touma for love and sadly, Kuroko's affection for some mere jokes. Only until the 'Tree Diagram Remnant' thing did Mikoto realize how much her kouhai meant to her.

_I confessed to her on that day._

The brunette never thought she could be that bold, grabbing Kuroko's hands and literally yelled 'I like you, Kuroko!' right into her beloved's face. Urhh, that was so embarrassing! Mikoto's cheeks were practically burning at that very moment. And Kuroko… Kuroko was just standing there, gasping and frozen in shock. Honestly, the older girl had believed Kuroko was going to say no… However, the auburn-haired cried, tears trailed down her cheeks and she smiled the most radiant smile Mikoto had ever seen.

_She said yes._

Ever from that day, they changed. They woke up in each other's arms, holding hands wherever they went and sometimes, Mikoto would be brave enough to place a quick kiss on Kuroko's cheek _or_ lips.

Their friends also noticed the differences. While Uiharu would always become red when she saw them being _lovey-dovey_, Saten-san flashed them a knowing smirk and a thumb up. Konori-sempai shook her head in defeat, smiling. And Touma… God, he had the most hilarious expression on his face, being all embarrassed and awkward.

_He looked like a fish out of water._

But the one surprised Mikoto most was Kuroko. Contrary to people's belief, 'shy' and 'completely adorable' were the best words to describe Kuroko's true characters. The brunette grinned like a dork as she pictured a blushing Kuroko stuttering her words.

Like Mikoto, as much as she hated to admit, the teleporter's 'pervert' façade was just a mask to protect herself from people's cruel words. Kuroko was not as perfect as you thought she was. She could be scared, hurt and insecure just like others.

"Um…."

A small moan snapped the girl out of her thoughts. Mikoto watched as her girlfriend began to wake up, opening her eyes in the progress. The younger girl looked up, offering Mikoto a smile before talking.

"Hello."

"Hi." The brown-haired girl greeted back, pecking Kuroko's forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kuroko."

Kuroko blushed and giggled, also giving the older one a kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day, Onee-sama."

_This year is 'so' different._

.

.

.

It was a wonder that they arrived on time after spending so much time laying on the bed and 'just' looking at each other. Mikoto sent Kuroko a smile as she went to get her shoes and unfortunately, 'love' letters poured out. The girl stared blankly for a moment, asking herself how and when _they _managed to put these in her locker.

_What the…?_

Sighing, Mikoto picked up all of them and shoved them back inside. Finishing, she ignored the stares from the others and made her way to Kuroko's locker. The latter hadn't done yet, still trying to open the locker. Being a good girlfriend herself, Mikoto offered her help. And she hadn't expected that very sight, Kuroko's locker was full of… those damned letters too!

"…"

"Tsk. I feel like zapping _something_." 'Biribiri' sounds could be heard.

"Onee-sama!"

**Some minutes later**

When Mikoto reached her classroom, it was almost _crowded_. Strangely, people seemed to take a liking to a certain spot she knew too well. How? It was very easy to guess. Because that was her own seat! And from this distance, she could see a _mountain _of gifts and presents, wrapped in colorful paper on her desk, her chair and even… on the floor.

_You got to be kidding me. _

Her classmates shot the girl a lot of meaningful looks but she shrugged it off. Then those _people _began to notice her presence in the room.

"It's Misaka-sama!"

"Kyah!"

"She looks so cool!"

"Misaka-sama!"

Fortunately, she was saved from the (painful) assault/_admiration_ of them thanked to the teacher. They rushed to get out, not before sending her dreamy sighs and heart-shaped eyes.

In a way, this was even worse than Kuroko's old ways of getting attention. (Not include perverted ways.)

"Congratulation, Misaka-san. But I suggest you should put those away." A pair of… jealous orbs, definitely one member of 'loners-on-Valentine.' guild.

"I'm sorry, sensei."

_Yup, I'm certainly being played by God._

Hours passed and it was lunch time. Mikoto hurriedly made her way to find Kuroko. However, the younger girl's classmates said she had gone to the cafeteria already, making the brunette frown a little. Usually, her girlfriend would wait for her to come here. So why did she leave without telling her?

Suspicious, she went after Kuroko. But when she first stepped inside, sounds of shouting and yelling could be heard. Many girls were gathering at the center of the place, forming into a circle around some persons. They seemed to so focus on the situation that they didn't know she was here. And smart as she was, upon landing her eyes on the scene, she quickly understood what was going on.

"How can someone like you be Misaka-sama's roommate!?" Mikoto scowled at those foul words; still, she kept silent.

"It's none of your business." Her Kuroko replied calmly. "It's the dorm mistress' decision, not mine." Well, in some way.

"Yeah right!" The girl snorted "As if it were true! You practically forced yourself on Misaka-sama! I heard that you snuck into her room!" Kuroko merely rolled her eyes at this. To others, it would be kind of arrogant; but to Mikoto who had known her beloved so well, the girl was trying to maintain her calmness (poorly).

_That's it._

"You know, I certainly didn't mind that at all." Everyone turned to look at her in surprise and disbelief. The girl flinched as she met Mikoto's cold glare.

"Onee-sama…"

"M-Misaka-sama!"

"It's very funny. If I remember correctly, Kuroko had to move out of her room because of some accidents with _someone_. And I was the only one whose room was available at the moment. It's pretty fair to me." The electro master raised an eyebrow.

"O-Of co-course!"

"By the way…" She walked to Kuroko, wrapping her arms around the latter's waist before hugging her tenderly. Her chin was on Kuroko's shoulder right away as she smiled 'innocently'. "We're supposed to stay together. After all, Kuroko is my _girlfriend_." Her voice was clear and playful.

There was silence. Only silence remained the whole cafeteria.

Satisfied with the result, Mikoto smirked "Let's go. I'm hungry already." With that, she pulled a red-faced Kuroko to the exit, but not before giving another 'warning'.

"Next time, don't include her in your nonsense conversation again." A stove exploded.

"…"

.

.

.

_Well, it's different._

Certainly, Mikoto hadn't snapped at anyone like that in the previous years. Still, that girl… The things she said was horrible. Admittedly, there were times Kuroko could be a _little _paranoid and full-blown insane but the way that person had talked about the auburn-haired girl, it angered the brunette greatly. Mikoto doubted she could actually control herself if they were in some quiet and _isolated _place.

"Onee-sama…" God, Kuroko's whisper sounded so hurt. "I-!" Her sentence was cut off by _warmth_. The electro master kissed her beloved gently, taking her breath away.

"Don't… It's not your fault." Slowly, she pulled back. Shades of red could be seen on her face as Kuroko embraced her tightly. "Here…" Mikoto took out something "I was going to give you this back there…" She placed the object on the shorter girl's palm.

"This is…"

"Cool, right? I also have one." The other one lied neatly on her hand. Then, much to Mikoto's surprise, Kuroko gave the brunette her hand, smiling. Blinking, it took Mikoto quite some time to understand the situation.

"Well, I do take Shirai Kuroko to be my wife from now on." A chuckle escaped her throat upon seeing the girl look so cute and embarrassed as she slipped the object, a beautiful ring, on her finger. "And?"

"I do take Misaka Mikoto to be my wife forever _after_." Kuroko grinned as she did the same to the brown-haired girl, looking so happy.

"I pronounce we're wife and wife." They both laughed out loud.

"Onee-sama…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"And I you."

_It's different… And I like it._


End file.
